White Lies
by ReeseSonnyFan
Summary: Courtney Returns to Port Charles three years after leaving the love of her life Nikolas Cassadine. Lies begin to spin in a tangled web but will they be revealed once someone who means the world to Courtney goes missing. COMPLETED SHORT I KNOW SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

Courtney held her son Tyler as she thought of the man she had shared her childhood, most of her teenage, and only a few years of her adult life with. Nikolas Cassadine was a great guy. Caring, responsible and loving but so much more at that. Even the word amazing couldn't sum it up. She knew the day she left his life would be easier without her. She left to do him a favor. She didn't want to jepordize his happiness because she loved him too much; but now after a three year absence she was back in Port Charles to face her past once and for all.

"Hi Daddy.." She smiled as she walked into Kelly's. Mike looked up from the counter and the image of his little girl all grown up with a child of her own brought happiness to his face and tears to his eyes. It was the first time he had seen her since she had left other then a few letters she had sent with pictures. "Courtney! And this little handsome guy must be Tyler." He smiled as he took his grandson. "Papa?" Tyler asked Courtney. Courtney nodded to her three year old baby boy. "Yep that's papa..."

After catching up with Mike she had bought her and Tyler Ice Cream cones and was leaving she wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into a man. "Oh I'm So..." Nikolas turned around and his eyes widened the size of Texas. "Oh My God..." He was almost rendered speechless. "Courtney." Courtney looked at him and didn't say a word. She didn't expect him to still be in Port Charles. He always talked of getting out of here when he could so why was he stil here? She noticed the wedding ring on his finger but once he realized she had he was quick to hide it. "You...I missed you..." She stammered to get the words out. "I missed you too." he replied.

"Is...Is this...Is he..." "Yeah." She replied knewing what he was trying to get at. They could always read each others thought and finish the others sentence. "He's my son." "How old is he." "Two." She lied but she couldn't let him know Tyler's true age for a reason. "He Must look alot like his father." Nikolas smiled at the little black haired brown eyed boy who resembled Nikolas but Nikolas blew off the resemblence. If the little boy was in fact two there was no chance that Nikolas could be the father. "Courtney can I ask you something?" he asked as he brushed a piece of unruly hair from her face and looked into her eyes. All she could do was nod. Those gestures felt like old times she really missed those times and him. "Why?" "Why?" she repeated confused. "Why did you leave me?" he wanted to know. That question had lingered since the day she left without a goodbye or anything. It was as if she had just vanished into thin air.

"I had to..." she said. "I had to make your life easier without me and and.." He looked at her with a look of compassion in his eyes. "My life was h--- without you in it." he replied. "the ring on your finger?" she asked softly. "My marriage is a complete sham..We loved each other in the beginning but now it's just something of convience." he took the ring from his finger and put it in his pocket. "Can we talk somewhere more privately please?" he asked politely. "Sure." she said as she led him to the house she had bought not far from her brothers home.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney looked down at the sleeping tot in her arms as she smiled. Nikolas smiled at her. She went upstairs to put the child to bed and came back down with her hair in a pony tail and a tshirt and jeans. "So who's his Father?" Nikolas asked he still didn't know the little boys name. "Tyler's Father is my ex Jake" "Ex? As in Ex husband or Ex Boyfriend?" "Husband...Jake died a year after Tyler was born in an accident." Nikolas knew something wasn't right. It was either the parternal part of the explanation...the death of Jake...or the whole entire thing. He just wasn't sure but he wished that he was.

"I Married Jake after I left Port Charles it was a month after I met him...I was lonely and I needed someone. He was there. A few Months later Tyler was born and..After Ty was born Jake died." Courtney had to clear the lump that had formed in her throat. "Excuse me." she said politely as she got up and went to the kitchen to grab a drink. She couldn't do it..it was hard to lie to Nikolas to his face. 'He should know that he's Tylers father' she thought to herself. She knew she should have told him but being as bad a a bull in a china shop she went against her better judgement. 'It's too late.' she thought once more before leaving the kitchen and joinging him once more in the living room.

"What about you Mr.Wedding band.." she said slyly with a smile. "Remember that girl you hated in high school thought she was horrible?" "Katelyn Shriner!" Courtney gasped. It felt like they were in High school gossiping again. "You married Katelyn Shriner?" She laughed. "guilty." Nikolas admitted with a smile. "I can't believe you married her." "she wasn't my first choice..." Nikolas admitted innocently."oh really? Who was..." Courtney asked as they locked gazes. "You." he told her as he scooted closer. "Courtney I've always loved you and the day you left...I felt my whole world would end." He kissed her softly before she pulled away. "Nikolas..." She looked at him just as Tyler woke up crying. "I should...I--I." Nikolas nodded. courtney kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. Maybe we can...later...See..." Courtney sighed as she walked upstairs and Nikolas left. Katelyn was up watching TV when Nikolas came in. "Care to tell me where you were?" "I was talking to an Angel." He said as he walked past her and went to sleep.

The next morning Courtney pushed Tyler on the swing. "Higher Mommy! Higher higher!" The toddler protested. "You're already going high enough little man." she said as she laughed at the fun her son was having. Too bad he couldn't have fun with both his mommy and his daddy. "Having fun?" A familiar voice asked as Courtney turned around. "Sonny!" Courtney hugged her brother and his wife Reese. "How's my nephew?" Sonny asked as Tyler ran to him. "Uncle Sonny!" The little boy exclaimed gleefully. Courtney smiled. "How have you been Courtney?" Reese asked. "Battling with the thoughts in my head." she admitted. "Reember what we talked about on the phone." "About Ni--" "Shhhh...not infront of Sonny or Tyler but yes...I'm too scared." "You? Scared? wow..but you have to he has a right to know." "I know and I will...eventually." Courtney said Noticing Nikolas and Katelyn across the park apparently arguing or just talking very very loudly.

"This isn't working! Maybe we should just go ahead and divorce!" Katelyn Screamed. "Maybe we should..." Nikolas agreed. He didnt know that agreeing would get him slapped but he did. Katelyn rared back and slapped him just for agreeing. "Marrying you was the worst mistake I've ever made!" She yelled. Nikolas was calm and composed and didn't care to dignify that with a response he tried to do her right and give her everything she had wanted but it just wasn't meant to be. She stormed off angrily and headed for wyndemere to pack. Nikolas looked across the park and noticed Courtney. Once she realized he had noticed her looking she turned as quickly as she could. "He seen me." she told Reese as she hid her face. "Indeed he did and he's headed this way." she said as she looked at Courtney.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikolas smiled as he walked up and joined Reese and Courtney. "Hey..." he said as he looked at Courtney. "Hi. Look about last night I'm..." Reese interrupted with a time out sign. "Woah people before this discussion goes any further I think I'll go join my husband and nephew.." Reese said hurrying off. Nikolas couldn't help but laugh. "No need to apologize...I shouldn't have..." "Look Jake isn't dead. I came back to Port Charles because I was on the run from him." "Why--Courtney why'd you lie? You should Know that I can and I will protect you and your son." "No...no you're not being pulled into this." Courtney said sternly. "If you think for one second that I'm gonna sit back and let this guy scare you you're crazy." "I can handle it!" "What if he comes after you!" Nikolas demanded. Sonny walked over and looked at him with a glare. "Look Cassadine...My sister is none of your concern is that clear?" "I Care about her Sonny!" "Well If you care so much then back off!"

"Stop it!" Courtney screamed as she stepped between the two men who were now acting more immature then her son. Sonny glared at Nikolas. "Sonny." she warned him as he soon backed off. Reese ran up panting and out of breath. "Ty--Tyler..." Reese pointed towards the sandbox trying to make gestures but couldn't make out the words. "Reese...Where's--where's Tyler?" "Someone--Someone took him." she said clutching her throat trying to catch her breath. "Oh My God..." Courtney ran as fast as she could looking all around for her son. "Tyler!" she yelled in a panick. Nikolas ran up after her. "Come on we'll go to the cops." just then her cell rang. "Hello?" She answered shaky and out of breath. "Hi Honey." The familiar voice said at the other end of the line. "Jake." She said Breathlessly. "Mommy!" She heard Tyler scream in the background. "Tyler!" She yelled back hoping he would hear her. "If you hurt him Jake I swear." "Hurt him? Oh but sweetheart I want us to be a family again...I may not be his father but I'm this boy's Daddy. You couldnt have been dumb enough to think I wouldnt find you two Courtney. Come on honey give a Texas guy more credit than that love."

"No You're not...You're not his father or his Daddy Jake!" Courtney yelled adamantly in protest. Nikolas by this time was looking confused. "Were at your place I suggest you don't come home too late sweetie." Jake said as he hung up. Courtney dropped her phone. What was there to do now. She was certainly most positive that Nikolas had heard her deny Jake as the father. It was too late to come of with some cover story now. She had to tell him there was no getting around it no matter what she tried. Courtney hit her knees and broke down. Nikolas bent down beside her. "Courtney?" he sounded so innocent and his voice was soft. Something she had missed when she left. Hearing him call her "Court" and hearing his attempts to sing to her were things she had often found herself dreaming of but now she knew that this secret just may be the thing that he could never forgive her for.

"My son...our--." She closed her eyes scared at the outcome once she told Nikolas that Tyler wasn't Tyler Parker but her was Tyler Cassadine. The Cassadine heir and Nikolas' son. This was something that was gonna either make him the happiest man in the world or turn his world upside down. "Nikolas.." "Yeah? Court I'm...Courtney wait!" Courtney got up and ran. Thats all she had ever known. Run when your scared or when you don't want to face reality. She figured as soon as she got Tyler back she'd tell him. Nikolas ran after her and finally caught up and her. He grabbed her from behind and held her as she kicked and cried. "If you Care About me you'll let me go!" "I care about you that's why I'm not letting you Go! I'm not letting you leave Again! I'll help you Get Tyler!" he pleaded for her to let him help. "You have the right." she whispered. "You're his Father..." Nikolas couldn't hear or understand her. "What? Courtney...I--" "You're his Father Nikolas!" She said in a loud comprehendable voice. "I--I...What?" "You're Tyler's Daddy! That's why I left!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nikolas looked at her in pure shock. "Wha--What? You didn't tell me?" He stumbled back from her and sat on the bench in disbelief. He was utterly dumbfounded. "I--I? But you Said Jake--." "I Lied!" "We...I gotta get him back!" Nikolas got up and ran straight to Courtneys house hoping Jake would be there with his son. Nikolas kicked the door in and looked around, it was obvious someone was there. "Tyler!" Nikolas yelled hoping his son was there. Jake came out of the tots room and closed the door. "Do you mind shutting up my Kids asleep.." Jake pointed out in a cocky tone. "Your kid? I don't think so That's my son!" Nikolas said as he charged at Jake knocking him to the floor. "Get off me!" Jake demanded as Nikolas continued punching him. Courtney ran in and grabbed Nikolas. "He's not worth it!" She screamed.

Tyler had been woken up and ran in to see what was going on. "Mommy!" he cried as he ran to Courtney. Nikolas got up and looked at Jake. "If I ever catch you near Courtney or MY son again. You won't live to see another day. Have I Made myself clear?" Nikolas asked grabbing Jake by the collar of his shirt and throwing him out the door. "You okay?" he asked looking at Courtney. Of course he was hurt and felt like he had missed the first few years of the best thing that could ever happen to him, The Life of his Son. She nodded as new tears began to form not only in her eyes but in his. "Can I hold him?" he asked softly. Once again she nodded as she handed him their son. _Their _son. It was a reality now not just some dream she had built in her head. Not just some imaginary thing she had let herself believe. Tyler was now being held by his real father. The man who had the right to be called _'Daddy', _The Man she loved. Would he still trust her after telling such a lie? Could he bring himself to it? Every doubt she had would be answered with the next few words coming from his mouth. "Courtney...Marry me...Let me prove that I can be a great husband and an even better father." Tears began to fall from his face. She knew he was honest and sincere. She knew he loved her like no one else could or would.

"You'd wanna marry me even after I--." He didn't let her get another word from her mouth before he kissed her. Both of them cried as Tyler looked at them. He was wondering why his Mommy adn the man who may have well saved his life was crying. "Be happy...Mommy no cry. I'm back...I'm okay...not hurt." Courtney looked up at her little boy and smiled. "Yes you are...and it's all thanks to Daddy." She smiled at Nikolas. "Daddy." Tyler repeated as he hugged Nikolas tightly around the neck. "So is that a yes?" Nikolas asked her. "Of course that's a yes."

Month's later she and Nikolas were married. Tyler had made the cutest ring bearer anyone had ever seen and Liz and Lucky's daughter Aubrey Grace as well as Kristina had made the most adorable flower girls in Port Charles. Everything was perfect just like a fairytale. The only thing that made an already happy ending even happy was the birth of their own babygirl Danyella Selena Cassadine a year later.


End file.
